All I Need
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: A short little Christmas kind of fanfic. Lucy and Natsu finish a mission together. While sitting around, they realize they feel the same way about eachother. Kind of Fluff! NatsuxLucy


Kind of Fluff! This is just a short Fairy Tail Fanfic. Hope ya like!!!

I don't own Fairy Tail.

All I need

It was Christmas Eve and Natsu and Lucy had just finished a long and tiring mission. It had taken more time than expected, and they knew they definitely weren't going make it home before Christmas, not in this snow.

Natsu lay sleeping inside their tent under the trees, when Lucy crawled in and sat down next to him. He always looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping. Lucy giggled when his nose twitched in his sleep, and he rolled over to face her.

"Hm…Lucy…" Natsu mumbled, half asleep.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Lucy smiled down at him.

"Not really, it's the ground. It's cold and hard, not easy to sleep on, ya know?" his face scrunched up in annoyance, making Lucy laugh. Natsu stared at her with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Luce, since you're just sitting here, can I lay my head in you're lap? You won't mind, will ya?" Natsu gave her a winning smile.

The way adorable he looked at her so hopefully made it impossible for Lucy to say no to him, and she sighed, "Alright, fine"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, scooting over and putting his head in her lap like a happy puppy. "Thanks Lucy" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Natsu, I'm sorry that you had to come out on this mission with me, now you're stuck with me and you won't get to spend Christmas with all your nakama." Lucy said, a pretty blush staining her face as she looked down at him.

"Don't worry about it Luce, I don't mind helping you earn extra money. Anyway, you're my closest and favorite nakama. You should know that." he smiled simply, without opening his eyes.

He said it like nothing at all, but those simple words, the way he said them, were enough to make Lucy's heart do flips.

"If I had to spend Christmas with any one person, I'm glad it's you." She said in almost a whisper, shyly looking away.

"No problem, Luce. I'm happy to be with you, too.", Natsu smiled up at her, his body heat getting just a little warmer.

~X~

Lucy looked down at Natsu's sleeping form, and then back out at the night as the snow fell, she gently stroked his hair.

"I never thought I'd get to spend Christmas with you, I wish I could freeze time, if only for a moment, just to be with you." She sighed.

"I wish you would catch the hints I'm giving you, but maybe I'll never be with you." Lucy mumbled to herself.

She pushed some of the hair out of his face and started wondering what would happen if she kissed him while he was sleeping, _'He might get mad, or… he might never know.'_ She thought grinning, but then decided against it.

"You'd be all I need. I love you." She whispered, watching the snow blanket the earth outside, freezing the world around them, but for some strange reason she felt a lot warmer than before. She looked down, and was startled when she saw Natsu's dark eyes staring intensely back at her.

"Well you could drop a better hint! I don't understand females very much, that should be obvious." Natsu stated dryly, with a smirk.

"Natsu, you were listening? But how did you-", but she was cut short when Natsu sat up and captured her lips with his own. It took Lucy by surprise, but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it.

Natsu grinned, pulling back from her lips, and said, "Lucy, I have dragon senses. I may have been sleeping, but I could hear almost everything you said. That is another thing you should have known."

"Natsu, why did you-?", she was stopped again when Natsu put a finger to her lips.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you, but I didn't say anything. I always thought, 'Lucy can have any man she wants, why would she want me?'"

What Natsu said completely took Lucy by surprise. She could only stare at him with her mouth slightly open. He didn't know how completely wrong he was.

"You could have tried! Here I was, trying so hard to get your attention and I already had it!" She said in exasperation, loosely gripping Natsu's vest.

"You didn't notice how I would turn red whenever I saw you, or how I treated you better than most guys I've ever met?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought you were red because you were getting sick or something. And I thought you were nicer to me because we are the closest of nakama."

"That's just it! We are closer than most teams! You didn't see how I was closer to you than anybody else, even Mirajane or Erza?!"

"…"

"Well, I should have expected that from you." Lucy laughed hugging him as he smiled dumbly down at her.

Natsu glanced at the watch around Lucy's wrist, 12:02 am. It was Christmas and he got to be alone with the one girl he cared most about, what more could a salamander ask for! He pulled her onto his lap, and she turned to look into his eyes.

"It's not such a bad thing. I'd rather know I have you now, than never to have had you at all." He smiled sweetly at her.

"You're right, even if you are kind of slow." she glared playfully at him, and then smiled. "This might be the best gift ever."

"When I heard you say you loved me, it was something I've only dreamed of. I thought I _was _dreaming at first. But I wish I had something to give you." Natsu looked down pulling her closer to his chest.

"Didn't you hear me? You don't need to give me anything, being with you is all I need." Lucy giggled.

After finally realizing their feelings for each other, the cold and snowy world around them seem to get just a little warmer.


End file.
